pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Super-Daze Boxway
That is super-daze... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:12, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Needs more Plague Signet/Extend Conditions for true super-daze. --71.229 kk :Extend Conditions sucks. Foul Feast+PS>Taint though imo. Shock or rend on the wars. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:14, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::2x Extend (applies going both ways) + 2x Silencing + Plague Signet = ~50 seconds of daze. So you be quiet. --71.229 13:22, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::That needs 2 elites and anyway it's a max of 30 haha [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:24, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::This is too good for you. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:25, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Er. Fuck. Mystic Corruption. Joking anyway, so that fail doesn't really count, right? --71.229 23:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) I feel very... empty today so suggestions for PS+Foul Feast builds, kthx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Like this? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:49, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Would maybe like mesmer secondary for a shutdown RC monk, it owns when you got daze. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:53, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::That sounds good - i cant see much need for GoLE when you have Feast for energy, assuming you're against a condition-heavy team. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 10:56, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::Sway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:58, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Foul Feast isn't e-management if they have less than 3 conditions on them. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 13 May 2008 (EDT) If you take a FF/PS, you might aswell use Headbutt. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:08, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Kills energy and long recharge... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 11:08, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::Don't underestimate the raw focking power of quivering which recharges every second hit. It's crazy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:09, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::It recharges every second hit? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:10, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Infuriating Heat. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 11:10, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh yeah. That's sum raw domage indeed. With the PS/FF you won't need plague touch. More Disarm plz. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:11, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::No attack skills 4 u!!! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 11:12, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Done. Now it owns the fuck out of things. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:36, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Brambles? Sever isn't enough? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:37, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Too much copy paste for me ;p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:39, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Is SoLS really needed on the necro? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] Enter my contest foo! 11:50, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :For the sake of safety it is, not being able to spam FF would be annoying as hell for this team. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:52, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::If any, take Leech Signet if you need energy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:52, 13 May 2008 (EDT) No enchantment removal...BAED. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:04, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Some inspiration enchant removal on the necro maybe? Or just use rip... [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:05, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Maybe Rending Touch on the Warriors? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Rand on two Disarm on one? Sounds gud. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:10, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::3 Enchantment removal > 2. Daze = interrupt so Disarm isn't really needed anyway (other than the fact that it pwns other Warriors and Assassins using dagger chains) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:15, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::Also, you want them to use Guardian, because in this case Block = Daze = pwn. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:16, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I was mainly thinking of denying enemy warriors of adrenaline. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:19, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, Disarm = imba, but having no enchantment removal = fail. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:20, 15 May 2008 (EDT)